Candy Cane Fence
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Candy Cane Fences are white and red striped functional construction-elements that will not only look nice around your garden, but will also keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is closed all around properly. How to obtain Candy Cane Fences During Christmas event-times, in 2015 and 2016 randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on blocks of Snow and Ice could rarely contain already crafted Candy Cane Fences as well as the crafting Recipe for Candy Cane Fences, but not anymore since 2017. Since 2017 crafted Candy Cane Fences can only be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 25 crafted Candy Cane Fences can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can also be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and most of these Toys can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events. These events with variating objectives will immediately be initiated when Trog Traps are being placed. Trog Traps can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events after the end of the event, and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store these Toys for now. You will only be able to trade Toys with Elfis that are supposed to re-appear around next Christmas for another month again or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Candy Cane Fences yourself too - in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 100 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player, and then learning the Recipe book. Candy Cane Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Like all placeable blocks, Candy Cane Fences can be bought in infinite amounts when buying building kits for Blueprints that you can create with Capture Blocks and customize yourself so that you can buy the exact amount of blocks you need. How to unlock the crafting recipe for Candy Cane Fences The rare crafting Recipe for Candy Cane Fences can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The rare Recipe for Candy Cane Fences can be bought from Elfis for 100 Rescued Toys and will be used up when you learn it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe book is tradable, so if fellow players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you on their game world to learn (which will use up the recipe book). Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Candy Cane Fences to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe book has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then keep being available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Candy Cane Fences To craft 4 Candy Cane Fences at a time, you will need: * 1 block of Snow that can be found in snowy biomes like Taigas, Mountains, frozen Oceans, snowy parts of Tundras and Canyons * 1x Red Pigment, made from Red Flowers (from Ashenwood trees or Wood Treasure Chests) or can be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests * 2 units of Molasses, rarely obtainable from Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeaus either as a loot or pet-harvest * 2 Stone Rods, made from Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to use Candy Cane Fences Candy Cane Fences can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. Candy Cane Fences can be fully rotated in all directions by pressing and holding R (as the default key), pointing the crosshair cursor at Candy Cane Fences and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an already rotated block or object, so that all blocks of the same stack will then be face the same direction when being placed. Like all crafted objects and blocks, Candy Cane Fences can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to take Candy Cane Fences on claims of other players (or in worlds) where your permission level is set low. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Candy Cane Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a short candy cane-post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to a Candy CaneFence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Candy Cane Fences, only the other way round. Candy Cane Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like crossed bars. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. However, Candy Cane Fences don't go well together with every other type of Fence. They fit well with Iron Fences and Wood Fences for example, but not with Industrial Fences. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item with the cursor, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Other than that, Candy Cane Fences can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Candy Cane Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Candy Cane Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Category:Fences Category:Crafted Category:Furniture Category:Recipe Category:In Trade Category:Events Category:Christmas Event